Christmas Holidays at Malfoy Manor
by Snuffles x
Summary: Malfoy invites Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Malfoy Manor for the Christmas Holidays... and they accepted? (Total randomness!)
1. Breakfast I

Christmas Holidays at Malfoy Manor  
  
"Harry, do you want to come to the Burrow for Christmas?" Ron asked him at breakfast.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to."  
  
"What about you, Hermione?"  
  
"Sure, I'll come." Hermione said while pouring pumpkin juice into her goblet.  
  
"What about me, Weasley? Can I come too?" Someone said in mocked excitement behind them.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy!" Harry hissed as he glared at him.  
  
"Yes, it's so wonderful to see you, too, Potter!" Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
"Bugger off," Ron said.  
  
"I will after I ask you three the question I came over here to ask."  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Manners, Granger," Malfoy said. "Anyway, how about spending the Christmas Holidays with none other then moi?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at him. "Are you on drugs?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, Weasley, I haven't stopped down to your level, if that's what you meant." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Go away, Ferret!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I will when I'm finished talking." Malfoy said through gritted teeth as he sat down between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Why do you want us to go home with you for the Christmas Holidays, eh?" Harry asked him, completely bewildered.  
  
"I'm not as bad as you three think I am, you know."  
  
Ron snorted. "I'll believe that."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Er, right. Go on." Harry said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"AS I WAS SAYING," he said, raising his voice. "My mother is going away for Christmas, and, well, my father is obviously in Azkaban, so why not? I could use some company, and I'd rather it be people who know how to speak English instead of those two goons over there." Malfoy gestured towards where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting.  
  
"All right, we'll come." Harry said.  
  
"We will?" Ron said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. It'll be a nice change." Hermione said.  
  
Ron closed his eyes and started muttering. "They are insane... I'm imagining this... This is just a dream... We aren't really agreeing to this..."  
  
Malfoy pinched his arm and Ron let out a small yelp of pain. "Oh, would you look at that? You're not dreaming."  
  
Harry and Hermione snorted into their porridge. "Oh, shut up, you three!" Ron said.  
  
"Right, so I'll meet you all here at eleven o'clock tomorrow?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." Hermione answered.  
  
Malfoy got up from the table. "Potions starts in half an hour, so I'll see you then."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all waved good-bye as Malfoy exited the Great Hall. 


	2. Potions I

Christmas Holidays at Malfoy Manor  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were almost halfway through their Potions class when a piece of parchment landed hard on top of Harry's head.  
  
"Ow!" Harry whined as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Oh, stop being a baby and open it already!" A voice hissed behind him.  
  
Harry turned around and saw Malfoy sitting with Crabbe and Goyle three tables behind them. He nodded and unfolded the piece of parchment.  
  
'Hello. –D.M.'  
  
Ron read the note over Harry's shoulder, who was currently scowling at it.  
  
"Wow, that's such a long note." Ron said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
Harry picked up his quill.  
  
'You threw a piece of parchment at my head to say 'hello' to me? –H.P.'  
  
He threw it over his head when Snape had his back turned, and heard Malfoy let out a yelp of pain. Harry turned around and saw Malfoy rubbing his eye.  
  
"Muwahaha!!" Harry said manically as he added ingredients to his potion.  
  
Snape stared at Harry.  
  
As he stirred his potion, Malfoy's note hit his head again.  
  
'No, not really, I just wanted to hit you on the head with something. You know those sorts of urges we both get, the one when we want slap each other upside the head. Oh, and Potter, you will pay for the damage you have done to my eye. –D.M.'  
  
Harry snickered and grabbed his quill again.  
  
'Eat dung, Malfoy. You know, I do have those urges, but they usually don't involve me hitting you upside the head. They usually involve me kicking you and your arse into February 30th, which doesn't exist. And you can pay for your own eye. I daresay you have enough money. –H.P.'  
  
Snape turned around once again, and Harry turned around and chucked the note as hard as he could at Malfoy's eye.  
  
"OW!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
Snape turned around and stared at Malfoy.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"No, sir, I just, er, poked myself in the eye... yeah, that's it..." he said lamely.  
  
Harry snorted and Snape turned his eyes upon him.  
  
"What is so funny, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Er..." he couldn't think of anything to say. "Ron gave me a Wet Willy!"  
  
Snape stared at Harry. Again.  
  
"What's a 'Wet Willy', Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Oh, let me show you!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
He walked up to Snape's desk, licked his finger, and went to stick it in Snape's ear, but he stopped him.  
  
"NO, that's all right, Mr. Potter. I believe I know what it is now... yes, five points from Gryffindor, Weasley. I do not wish to hear about anymore Wet Willy escapades..."  
  
Harry shrugged and walked back to his seat, when a piece of parchment flew right into his nose. Rubbing his nose, he unfolded the note from Malfoy.  
  
'Ha, ha, Potter, verrry funny. 'Kicking you and your arse into February 30th, which doesn't exist'... right. You're weird, Potter, but that's beside the point... anyway, I do have enough money, but after the second time you hit my eye, I will be very surprised if it isn't permanent damage. –D.M.'  
  
He was just about to write down an answer to Malfoy's note when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Harry poured his potion out, considering he had nothing to hand in for he hadn't finished brewing it.  
  
"See you all tomorrow," Malfoy said over his shoulder to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Snape stared at Harry. Again.  
  
When Malfoy left, he called their names. "Come here, you three."  
  
They walked over to Snape's desk. "Yesss, Profess-ah?" Harry said.  
  
Snape stared at Harry. Again.  
  
"Since when are you three friends with Draco Malfoy?" Snape asked them, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Since breakfast when he invited us to his house for the Christmas Holidays." Hermione said.  
  
"Why did he invite you?"  
  
"I donno..." Harry said.  
  
"Well, I don't care why he invited us! Malfoy is bangin'!" Hermione shrieked as she ran out of the room, calling Malfoy's name.  
  
Snape, Harry, and Ron stared at each other, all of them with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"I don't want to know." Snape swished his black robes behind him and left.  
  
Harry licked his finger and stuck it in Ron's ear. "WET WILLY!" Harry screamed, and then ran out of the room, while Ron chased after him down the corridor. 


End file.
